1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a battery, power supply apparatus, and electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a battery which supplies power to an RT/CMOS DATA logic unit which stores real-time clock information and CMOS information, a power supply apparatus, and an electronic apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic apparatuses are being developed and supplied. Especially, electronic apparatuses which have its basis on excellent IT technologies, such as high-tech desktop computers, notebook computers, smart phones, and tablet computers etc. are being provided.
Such an electronic apparatus has an RT/CMOS DATA logic unit and a battery for supplying power to an RT/CMOS DATA logic unit. Herein, the RT/CMOS DATA logic unit stores real time clock information, which is information on the current weather and time, and CMOS information (user information and other information such as hardware (HW) setting, software (SVV) setting, and password etc.).
In addition, the battery for supplying power to the RT/CMOS logic unit is embodied as a low volume battery (for example, a coin type CR2032 cell), and supplies power to the RT/CMOS DATA logic unit to maintain the real time clock information and CMOS information with the main power of the electronic apparatus turned off.
As such, a conventional portable electronic apparatus such as a notebook computer, tablet computer, and smart phone not only has a main battery, which supplies main power, but also an additional battery to supply power to the RT/CMOS DATA logic unit. In addition, a desktop computer also as an additional battery to supply power to the RT/CMOS DATA logic unit.
Therefore, there was a problem of additional costs incurring due to adding an additional battery to supply power to the RT/CMOS DATA logic unit and adding a connector of a battery to supply power to the RT/CMOS DATA logic unit.
In addition, additional space is required for adding an additional battery to supply power to the RT/CMOS DATA logic unit and adding a connector of the additional battery to supply power to the RT/CMOS DATA logic unit, thereby causing negative consequences to thin and light designing.